Communication with portable cellular telephones (“portable device”) is often problematic due to any number of technical and environmental factors. For instance, in urban areas, buildings often block radio frequency (“RF”) signals that are emitted between the portable device and a base station, which may prevent a communications link from being established or may lead to a low quality link.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method for providing a high quality communications link between the portable device and the base station. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.